Not just another Jori story
by WolfyVannah5
Summary: Tori is not completely human. Her and Jade are dating and to top it all off not everyone approves of their relationship(hint hint Beck) Tori and the gang are in for a bumpy ride. Discontinued on this site! Read the Authors note on the eighth page to learn more! Also, not included in the Author's note is I might make the story a cross over. Depends.
1. Night and Day

** Night and Day**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own any of the Victorious character however I do own a couple characters that will show up. Another thing this is my first story, though I have read many. Thank you, please review. :{D**_

__Tori walked into Hollywood Arts and looked around. She saw Andre and Robbie arguing about something that she assumed was on the pearpad because that is what they were staring at. She looked to the left of the two and saw Cat staring at someone. Actually Tori saw that she was looking at someone behind her. Then Cat giggled causing Tori to turn around. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey babe." Said Jade. Yes Jade West, the infamous predator around school and the one who had made Tori's life miserable since her first day, was now her girlfriend. Jade had come to her one night, crying her eyes out. Tori had taken her inside and had asked what happened. Tori remembered that Jade had a bloody nose and a split lip along with a black eye. Jade told Tori that she had gone to Beck's RV to talk to him about something important. But Jade wouldn't tell her what. Tori continued to listen as Jade told her that Beck lost control and beat her.

Tori had been so furious with Beck, she wanted to hurt him. It was only when Jade grabbed Tori's hand and asked her to not leave her, did Tori see the real Jade. So Tori sat back down and asked what Jade told Beck. Jade looked away and sighed. She said that she told him she loved someone else. Tori asked who, Tori already had feelings for the Goth girl, and hoped it was her but she wasn't too sure. Jade looked up and suddenly kissed Tori. When she pulled away, Jade told Tori that it was her.

"Hello earth to Tori." Jade said as Tori snapped out of the flashback.

"Hey Jade." Tori smiled up at Jade. Jade smiled back, leaned in and kissed Tori. When they pulled away Jade took Tori's hand. Cat giggled behind them and Jade smirked at Tori's blush.

"So let's get to class shall we?" Jade says as they turn to find Andre and Robbie next to them. The five of them made it to class. When they walked in Beck was already there. Tori started to tremble but she had to calm down, she knew if she got out of control her secret would be revealed. And Beck had already threatened to expose her. See Tori wasn't fully human. In fact Tori Vega was a Nekra Werewolf. But Tori didn't want anyone but her mate to know. It was bad enough that Beck knew.

"Ah, nice to see all my shining pupils today." Sikowitz stated as everyone else groaned. He frowned.

"Now that's no way to be kiddies!" He exclaimed and looked around the room then nodded.

"Tori, Jade, and …. Beck. Come to the stage, now!" Tori and Jade looked at each other and shared a worried glance. Sikowitz started to get impatient.

"Well, come on now. " Jade, Beck, and Tori got up and headed to the stage. Beck looked at Jade and Tori.

"_Watch out WOLF" _Beck mouthed to Tori. Jade looked between the two with a confused look on her face as Tori glared at Beck, who in turn smirked.

"Now alphabet improv. Go!" Tori looked straight at Beck hard.

"Act out on the urge Tori, I know what you are feeling." Beck smirked and looked at Jade.

"Better be careful who you are with Jade. You're gonna get hurt." His eyes softened as he looked at Jade. Tori growled loudly to where everyone heard and they all stared at her.

"Cut it out Beck before I-"Tori was interrupted by Beck.

"Before what Tori? You get angry, cause we both know what will happen if you do anything, don't we Tori?" Beck smirked at her as she started to tremble and she growled at him as she took a step forward.

"Tori, hey it's ok just calm down. Don't let him get to you." Jade took Tori's hand and made her turn towards her. Jade gasped at what she saw. Tori's normal dark blue eyes were now purple and slits. Tori turned and ran slightly faster than a normal human, into the hall way and outside.

"No, no, no! I thought I had more control. I'm so stupid. Gah!" Tori shouted and punched her car leaving a dent in it. She heard footsteps behind her which was not good. She quickly growled and grabbed the person and pinned them to the car.

"Umm, Tor as much as I love being so close to you, you're kind of hurting me…." Tori's eyes widened and she took a step back running a hand through her hair.

"Sorry, love I didn't mean to hurt you." She looked down and sighed. Jade took her hand and made her look up.

"Baby what's wrong? Did Beck get to you that bad?" Jade asked, gently stroking Tori's cheek. Tori looked into Jade's eyes and sighed.

"Yes he did. I don't understand I thought I was more in control of my emotions" Tori said the second part mostly to herself but Jade still heard her.

"Tori, what are you talking about? You have-"Tori grasped Jade's hand tightly in her own.

"Do you trust me Jade?" Tori said cutting Jade off. Jade looked at Tori as if saying' ae you serious right now' look


	2. Truth and Love

_**Hey guys did you miss me?! I hope you guys are ready for another chapter, now this chapter is mostly a filler so bear with me and read on thank you for the reviews, even the bad ones are welcomed. Anyway on to the story… Again I don't own any of the characters except the O.C**_

__"Of course Tori I trust you. Talk to me baby, what's wrong?" Jade asked in a concerned voice she had never seen Tori look so out of control.

"Just please Jade, get in the car I'll explain it at my house." Tori said in a worried and panicked voice. So Jade did what told her to do, and got in the car she noticed Tori was already in the car with her seat belt buckled.

"How did you do that Tor?" Jade questioned as she buckled her seat belt. Tori said nothing, she just put the car in drive and drove to her house.

_**At the house**_

Tori unlocked the door and opened it up so she could let Jade in. Tori had not spoken the whole ride to the house.

"Alright Tori tell me please. You don't have to worry. I love you!" Jade was surprised that she had said that herself. Tori's eyes widened and for the first time since they were at school she looked at Jade with tears in her eyes.

"God, Jade I love you so much but you will most likely take that back when I show you this" Tori started to cry and this worried Jade. So Jade got up and walked over to her and lifted Tori's chin.

"Tori, no matter what I will always love you. Now what is it that you have to show me?" Tori took a deep breath and stepped away from Jade. She then shifted into her wolf form. Jade gasped and walked slowly towards Tori. Tori then whimpered as Jade came closer, Jade looked closely and reached her hand out to pet Tori's fur. Tori looked away ashamed that she was a Nekra werewolf.

"Tori, I'm not afraid of you. I love you too much." Jade said as she pet Tori's fur. Tori looked at Jade and blinked before turning back. Luckily Tori's clothes didn't shred. Jade walked closer to Tori and smiled down at her.

"Tori I love you, nothing will ever change that. I understand that you are afraid of what I think but honestly I think it make you more unique." Tori looked at Jade and jumped into her arms.

"I love you Jade, you are my mate." Jade smiled and looked at Tori.

"I love you too, Tori. I would love to be your mate." She kissed Tori passionately wrapping her arms around her waist while Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's waist. When they pulled away they smiled at each other.


	3. Meet the Pack Pt 1

_**I is back… I know that I haven't been writing/typing that much. And I apologize for that, but a lot has happened to me and MI Familia. So now I am back with a brand new chapter. Honestly I am ashamed of the last chap, but I had a bad case of writers block. But enough of the jibber jabber… On to the story. Again I DO NOT own any of these Victorious characters. If I did Tori and Jade would be together…. JORI 4EVER! **_

__Tori came to school the next day with a big, dazzling smile on her face. Nothing could ruin her mood, or her day… Or so she thought. She heard what sounded like shouting that sounded like Beck and…

"Beck! Ow, stop! You're really hurting me!"She heard Cat scream out in pain as she ran down the hallway. Beck had Cat up against the lockers by her shoulders. All Tori saw was red. Next thing she knew she was running at Beck and grabbed him around the waist, tackling him to the floor.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed at him as she started punching him. She didn't stop when she sensed and noticed people surrounding her. She had been waiting for him to slip up. All of the sudden she was grabbed by her waist and pulled off of him. She immediately started to struggle against the person who she noticed was a male.

"Chica, stop it's alright now… Tori! Stop it's me, Andre!" But she was too far gone, and she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She was actually surprised that she hadn't shifted yet. Key word … _**yet**_. Then she was being dragged outside. So as soon as she was outside, she was let go. But Andre stood in front of her as she trembled trying to get a handle on her emotions. Andre was prepared, he knew her secret because he was her second in command... or beta.

"Stop it! I know you're pissed beyond recognition, but you need to chill out ok?" He started to notice that Tori's eyes were switching from the purple slits of the wolf to red and black. He knew it wasn't good, she was going to shift and it wasn't going to be normal. She needed her mate… She needed Jade. He grabbed her around the waist and took off at an inhumane speed towards the woods by the school. He then took out his phone and called the rest of the pack. Then he dialed Jade's number.

"Jade! Hurry to the woods near HA Tori needs you, no time to explain just hurry!"

Meanwhile Jade was about to walk to her car to go to school, she felt her phone vibrate with a notification. She looked to see it was a voice mail from Andre. She played it.

_**"Jade! Hurry to the woods near HA Tori needs you, no time to explain just hurry!"**_ came his anxious voice, it was full of fear. She jumped into the car and sped off to the woods like the voice mail said.

While Jade was driving, Andre was having trouble explaining to a very concerned and upset pack what was happening.

"What the hell, Andre!? Why didn't you contact us sooner!?" Hope, a girl that was 5'3 with reddish green hair, said to her mate. Felix, a, boy that stood at 6' evenly with the same chocolate brown hair as Tori but with white streaks, was thrown across the clearing by a very angry alpha. Tori was really close to shifting. Felix was caught by his mate, Curtis, another boy that was 6'5 and had blond hair.

"Andre! Tori! Where are you guys?!" Andre heard Jade shout, as well as Tori. Her body whipped around to the direction of her mates voice. Andre swore to himself.

"Ok! Everyone we need to restrain our alpha! Felix, Curtis, Rocky, Maxx, and Daniel!" As he called their names the 5 boys ran up to him. Andre nodded to Felix and Rocky.

"You two shift and stand in front of her. Do not let her get past you! Maxx, stand next to her. I want you to watch her." Andre turned to Curtis and Daniel and nodded again.

"You guys hold her arms. Restrain them and do not let go! I got to get her mate. He took off to where he last heard Jade's voice. He stopped in front of her.

"Jade thank God! Ok, look before I take you to Tori I want you to know that she is highly upset so I called the rest of her pack which includes me. They are restraining her so she won't hurt you, I doubt she'd ever do that but still." He took her arm and threw her on his back then took off towards her mate and his alpha. When they got there Tori was still struggling against her pack mates. They seemed to be having trouble holding her back. He put Jade and Hope ran over.

"So you are our alpha's mate..." Then they heard a vicious snarl, a thud, and finally a whimper. The three of them whipped around and looked to see Tori on the ground, whimpering.

"Andre! Hurry up please, we need you and Jade… Pronto!" The now human Rocky say in a rushed tone. Jade didn't need to be told twice. She got there before Andre and Hope, who were running at a Nekra werewolf's speed.

"What the hell happened… and you better explain…fast." Jade collapsed next to Tori, and it caused her to whimper again.

"She saw Jade and went to shift but something really strange happened. It was almost like she couldn't complete the shift it all happened so fast." Rocky explained quickly while Felix came up still in wolf form, whining. Andre swore loudly this time, feeling her pain as well and he shook his head. Jade had started stroking her hair. Then she was singing softly to Tori. She was singing _**'Make it shine'**_. Slowly Tori stopped whimpering and opened her eyes. Everyone jumped back except Jade… Tori's eyes were purple slits but with red and black specks…


	4. Meet the Pack Pt 2 Understanding

_**Thanks to everyone that who has reviewed any of the chapters. Now back to the action… Remember with me sadly that I don't own any of the Victorious characters… I wished I did. Someone has asked what a Nekra Werewolf… It is another word for Elemental Werewolf. **_

__"Tori, baby are you alright?" Jade asked slowly. Tori sat up and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine… now at least." She stood up and smiled as her eyes melted into her dark blue eye color. She then walked up to Andre and hit the back of his head, not too hard but hard enough.

"What the hell were you thinking!? I could've killed _**all of you**_… and you brought Jade here… I didn't want her to see me out of control." Tori had start her rant yelling but by the end she was so quiet that only Andre could hear her. Andre then realized that he put Tori's most horrific fear in front of her face and practically waved it in front of her. He looked down but looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"But I understand why you did it. And for that I'm grateful for your quick, and sometimes irrational thinking." She bowed her head at him as a sign of respect and understanding, which coming from his alpha was amazing. He beamed and they both smiled. Then Tori was knocked over by a fearful Jade.

"Vega! Please don't _**ever**_ scare me like that again! Ok!" Jade said half- serious half-joking. All Tori did was nuzzle hear head into Jade's neck and hair. She stood and as soon as she did so, her pack surrounded her. She had never like the traditional terms for her members and pack mates so she used her own method. Andre and Hope who were her betas, were what she called Blue and Red for ice and fire… Her system was a color system with each color meaning something else. Sadly her title couldn't be changed. Anyway she had next her Delta's, who were Rocky and Daniel… they were Black and White for two different meanings. One was power and gentleness, the other one is for experienced and purity. Next were Felix and Curtis, what she sometimes called them Bronze and Brains… they were also Purple and Silver… those colors meant strength and wisdom. Then she had the last 4 members of her pack… they were Demi, Payton, River, and Payton's brother Maxx. Demi and Payton are mates, they were also her Gamma's or Yellow and Lavender for happiness and calmness. Finally bringing up the rear were Maxx and River, they were Gold and Grey, and those colors represent loyalty and seriousness.

"Hello? Earth to Tori. Are you in there?!" She felt someone tap her head repeatedly. She then quickly caught the hand and noticed it was her brother, Felix's hand… Felix was Tori's real blood brother. She wasn't a Vega at all… they were her adoptive family. That thought made her frown. Felix as if reading her mind (which he can do) took k her hand and pulled her to the side away from the rest of their pack members and away from both of their mates.

"Hey there Vic, you thinking about the Vega's. Look V they already knew…" She nodded although she thought back to what happened a couple days before. She had told them that she had found her real brother, and that she was a Nekra… or elemental werewolf… Mr. Vega then proceeded to pull his gun out and tried to shoot luckily she dodged each bullet and shifted running to the packs hideout. Coming out of the memory she heard her brother growl and snarl loudly. She gulped realizing her mistake… he read her mind.

"THEY DID WHAT?! I'LL KILL THEM… I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" She stood her ground as he shifted and went in the direction of the Vega household. Thinking quickly she tackled him to the ground.

"Felix! Stop, please! FELIX I SAID STOP IT!" He stopped struggling and shifted back looking at her expectantly. By this time everyone was looking over at her.

"Vic he pointed a gun at you… AND HE _**SHOT AT YOU**_! What do you want me to do… they deserve it. Hell they _**ALL **_deserve it! Do you think they really care about you!?" She did think that and he knew it to.

"Then where the _**hell **_are they. HUH, THEY ARE _**NOT **_EVEN LOOKING FOR YOU! THAT'S FOR SURE!" She jumped back as if he had burned. She started to whimper and whine as she trembled… she couldn't look at him. He quickly realized his mistake as he tried to take a step forward. But she shook her head as she stood up shakily and the rest of the pack plus jade ran over.

"What is going on here…? Felix what's wrong with Tori?" A very concerned Payton asked them. Felix looked fearful.

"I asked her was she thinking about the Vega's and I read her mind… so I told her that they already knew she wasn't their real daughter. So she thought about something that happened a couple days ago. David Vega tried to shoot her. I got mad and then told her that they didn't even care about her." Felix trailed off as everyone looked at Tori. When she looked up she a tears in her eyes and they were full of sadness but also realization.

"I didn't want to think that they didn't care… I tried so freaking hard to try and believe that they did truly care." She looked at all of them and sobbed. She then fell to her knees crying. Jade rushed over to her and caught her before she actually hit the ground.

"Shhh, Tori it's ok. He didn't mean to be so cold about he is just concerned about you. Just like everyone else is." Jade stroked her hair as Demi walked over in wolf form whining softly. True to her rank, Demi was always happy but when someone in the pack was upset or hurt… emotionally, she would shift and whine. She was very effective because of her small form she just looked like a slightly bigger husky. Even though everyone in the pack could feel their alpha's pain almost like their mate's pain.

"Tor… I am so freaking sorry… I had no idea." Felix looked down and sank to his knees next to Tori. But surprisingly she jumped into her brothers arms, she needed to let him know he was forgiven.

"It's ok big bro… you were doing your job." She smiled at him and then the rest of the pack.


	5. The new members and family reunions

_**Ok so it has been brought to my attention that I made it look like Tori is a weak Alpha but there is more to the story about that and it will be explained in this chapter… So without further ado I give you chapter 5! So like always I am fully upset that I do not own Victorious… if I did it would be VicJorious…oh and before I forget here is what everyone looks like and their wolf.**_

_**Tori: Wolf- All white with purple slits**_

_**Andre: Wolf- Grey and brown with Orange eyes**_

_**Felix: Brown hair and purple eyes. Wolf- Red and purple eyes (Not slits)**_

_**Hope: Blonde with green stripes grey eyes. Wolf- Brown and black with blue eyes**_

_**Curtis: Blond with blue tips and brown eyes. Wolf- Sandy brown, and brown eyes.**_

_**Rocky: Jet back hair and hazel eyes. Wolf- Charcoal black with silver eyes.**_

_**Daniel: Red hair and blueish eyes. Wolf- Orange and teal eyes.**_

_**Demi: Red and greenish brown eyes. Wolf- Red and brown eyes.**_

_**Payton: Green hair (Real was born with a condition) and golden eyes. Wolf- Reddish sandy white. Golden eyes**_

_**River: Dirty blonde and reddish golden. Wolf- all brown with a white underbelly and red eyes.**_

_**Maxx: Charcoal hair with jade green eyes Wolf- Greyish red and yellow eyes**_

__A few days later Tori and her pack… plus a very curious Jade were at the hideout when they heard a commotion outside. Tori shot up from her seat when she heard growling. Her eyes were hard.

"Maxx, Curtis, and Rocky… with me now!" They nodded and walked outside. Tori immediately started growling at the intruders. A brown colored wolf stood in front of 3 others… the one to the left of the brown wolf was a reddish grey, they were clearly a female. To the right was an all grey wolf. They were male. Then finally the last wolf that stood right behind the alpha wolf was a silverish white wolf. The brown wolf shifted back into a human.

"Where is your alpha you mangy mutts!?" He asked. Tori stepped up and growled louder than she has before. The male alpha stepped back almost fearful but he shook his head.

"I am surprised Tori, you have come very far my young pupil… but how far have you come exactly..." He stopped for a moment and walked up to Tori and he towered over her leaning in her face.

"I challenge you for you spot as alpha! If I win you will be stripped of your title and have to leave your pack here and go far away as a rouge." He sneered in her face. She growled.

"I accept but if I win, you must leave and you will be stripped of your title unless your pack wishes to go with you. If they don't they may join mine." She sneered right back. By this time the rest of her pack as well as Jade came outside Jade and Andre gasped. Before them was Ryder Daniels was looking at Tori.

"You know the rules Daniels, No interfere from mates or pack members… human and wolf form allowed, the other must give." Tori growled at him and went over to her side of the clearing that would serve as the arena. Andre stood in the middle waiting to give them the signal. Ryder shifter in to his wolf. While Tori stayed in her human body.

"Alright, this battle will start when I back the hell away." Andre backed up and gave the signal to start. Ryder immediately charged at her. Tori waited till the last minute to jump to the side and bring her elbow down on his head. Ryder fell with a huff and rolled on his side getting up the next second. He waited this time to watch her movements. She seemed very relaxed… he thought she was being naïve. She then tensed as she shifted. He took this chance to attack her mid shift. He wrapped his jaws around her waist. While the fight was going on Jade was being held by an anxious Felix. She was struggling to get to Tori, but she knew if she interfered, Tori would get disqualified. Next thing they knew Tori whimpered and was bleeding. But then something strange happened. When she saw that she was bleeding, she stood up and growled louder than she has ever done so before. They all watched as she seemed to start glowing and getting bigger. Her front paws were then engulfed in blue flames while the ground next to her started to crack and her eyes closed for a second… but when she opened them they were red and black slits. She howled and she stopped growing. Ryder actually looked very afraid of her. Tori didn't wait for him to charge she took off at a faster speed than they have ever seen. She closed her jaws on his paw and threw him to the other side of the clearing.

When he landed you could hear something crack. In a flash she was there again but this time in human form with a ball of blue fire in her hand she wrapped her hand around Ryder's throat and started to grip him tighter.

_** "I give… I GIVE!" **_Tori let go and stepped back the fire disappeared and her eyes returned to normal. Everyone watched as Ryder shifted back and stood shakily. He nodded his head to her as his title and surprisingly his pack mates left him

"You beat me… I will now honor our agreement and leave L.A…" He started to leave but Tori stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I said you have to leave the territory not L.A… I would be a heartless monster if I made you leave your family." She told him and he smiled softly at her and shook her hand.

"It was an honor fighting you and training you for so long. Goodbye Tori Mason…" He turned to his former pack.

"She is an excellent alpha she will take care of you better than I could…" He then turned back to Tori.

"Please watch out for my former pack… I would hate to be a lying dead man… Felix, take care of your sister… there is danger headed your way… She will need your support. All of your support" He told the pack and with a nod he left. Tori took a shaky breath… then turned to Ryder's former pack.

"Welcome, to my pack… there is a lot of us as you can see. I will introduce everyone as soon as I know your names." She told them. The reddish on shifted first she was 5'6 with brown hair like Tor's and Felix's but she had emerald green eyes.

"I'm Ali Mason…" Felix's eyes widened and he stepped forward. Ali saw him looking at her and tears immediately filled her eyes. She rushed towards him and Tori. Felix engulfed both of them in a hug.

"Oh Felix, Tori… I missed you guys so freaking much." They laughed. Then the silverish white wolf shifted… It was a taller girl about 5'8 with white silverish hair and white eyes.

"I am her mate, Madison Fletcher." She put her hand out and shook Tori's hand. Finally the all grey wolf stepped up, he shifted.

"Hello I'm Zylen West..."


	6. Bonds,Siblings,and Reveals Oh My!

_**Hey guys, so who liked the dramatic twist last time… I know some of you were a little excited about it… that's why I am rapid updating this thing is my baby. So we continue with our story. I don't own the Victorious characters just the story line and some characters.**_

__Jade looked up immediately at the name of her brother she stepped forward to greet her little brother.

"Zylen, is that really you little brother?" She questioned. Zylen looked up at his big sister that he hasn't seen for so long… he nodded and ran at her. She met him half way as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I missed you little bear… I was so worried when mom left us after you disappeared. Where did you go?" He sighed and looked up at his sister… he was glad he would finally be able to tell her after all these years.

"I had to leave because of the transformation… I wanted to come back to see you and how you met Tori and when you were going to shift. But Ryder wouldn't let me, he said that I would meet you and Tori soon when he decided to challenge her… I'm sorry big bear…" Jade was stunned by everything he said… especially the part about her shifting. She didn't think she could she thought that she would have to be bitten in order to become a werewolf. She looked at Tori in questioning. Tori looked sheepish, which caused Jade to realize that Tori might have known something about her, and that she might be a born werewolf.

"Tori you knew this… I thought you said you didn't know that I would be a wolf." Jade asked her mate and instantly Tori felt some betrayal and sadness… but most of all she felt her mate's hurt. Without her even knowing Tori whimpered and fell to her knees. Jade walked away not even realizing what was happening. Tori got up as she went to follow her but Jade put her hand up and Tori whimpered again.

"No, I really don't want to talk to you right now, Tori… I don't know when but I know that I don't want to talk to you now." Jade turned quickly as she could, completely missing the look of horror and fear, as well as hurt and sadness on Tori's face. Tori whined and whimpered as she shifted quickly and took off.

Once she was gone the pack and its new members looked at each other. Ali and Felix growled at Jade as Zylen's face became one of horror feeling his new alpha's pain. He ran after Jade and grabbed her hand yanking her to turn her around, his face fierce, full of surprising anger… he knew the pain of a wolf's mate rejecting them. Jade looked at her long-lost brother and frowned as her mind took in the look on his.

"Zylen, what the hell is the matter?" She asked a little fearful… she didn't know what her brother was capable of, therefore she was had a right to be a little nervous. Her brother surprised them all even himself, as he growled loudly at her.

"I may be new to this pack but I damn well know what you just said hurt Tori. I_** know **_what it looks and feels like to have your mate reject you… she felt scared and she's horrified that she has driven you away. I know she hurt you a little bit by not telling you she _**might think**_ that you might have the werewolf gene. But since you haven't shifted yet I'll let you know what happens to a wolf when their mate rejects them…" His face flashed with a look of pain and he looked back at his old pack mates from their previous pack. They nodded at him and he spoke in a hurt tone.

"We used to have four members… as you all can see there is only three of us now. Our fourth member name was Apollo, lucky for him he found his mate in his best friend Thomas… but when Apollo told Thomas what we were and that he was his mate… Thomas called him a queer, the devils son, he called us all sorts of names. We didn't care, but Apollo had the worst of it. Thomas told him to go away and that he would rather see him dead than alive… so when Apollo tried to explain to him the bond Thomas told him that he might as well jump off a cliff into the sharp rocks below… and that's exactly what Apollo did. I had felt his pain as if it was my own… the next day I found him on the sharp rocks bloodied, bruised, and dead." Zylen took a long breath. He hadn't talked about this to anyone except those who he was with, He looked at Jade and she had tears in her eyes,

"Please Jade… I am begging you don't let this continue… _**Please**_ don't make the same mistake that Thomas did!" He grabbed her hands and squeezed them. She nodded and turned toward where they saw their alpha take off. She nodded to herself and ran after her mate… the one who she loves and cherishes more than anything in the whole word… she ran to find Tori hoping she want too late.


	7. Starting The Game

_**I know I haven't updated in a long time and I apologize for that so here we go! I don't own Victorious or its characters.**_

Jade ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where Tori had run off to but soon she heard growling and the sound of struggling. She stopped when she saw Tori, in human form. She was fighting another female. Tori growled at the woman and threw her right fist out, hitting the woman square in the chest. The woman flew back before flipping in the air to land on her feet. The woman stopped when her eyes met Jade's. The woman smirked and Tori stiffened as she crouched down.

"Try it and I'll rip your head off." She growled lowly at the female, who just smirked and stood up. The woman looked back at Tori and nodded.

"This fight is between you and I, I will keep it that way." With that the woman charged at Tori and spun on her heel, kicking Tori in her stomach. Tori grunted as she flew into a tree. Jade cried out as she heard the tree crack. Suddenly the others came up. Maddison, Zylen and Ali were confused as the others growled.

"It seems that your mutts have come to watch you get beat." The woman smirked as Tori snarled. Jade growled slightly causing the woman to stare at her curiously. Tori took the chance to tackle the female and pin her to the ground.

"Leave." Was all Tori said as she grabbed the female and threw her into several trees. The female growled as she got up. She nodded at Tori before running off. Felix walked up to Tori and smacked her head.

"Why did you take Lexia on your own?!" Be shouted at her s she turned to him. Her eyes met Jade's for a moment before she looked down. Felix nodded before looking at Jade. Felix motioned to her that she could come over. Jade didn't waste anytime in running to Tori and hugging her tightly. Her arms wrapped around her neck and her legs wrapped around her waist. Tori caught Jade and looked at her. Jade kissed Tori, passionately as she tried to show her she wasn't mad or hurt anymore. When Jade pulled away she smiled at Tori and nuzzled her nose into Tori's neck. Tori smiled and purred causing everyone to laugh. Tori blushed as she chuckled at herself. Jade pulled her face from Tori's neck and smiled at her.

"Tori I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you… I was hurt that you didn't tell me. I'm sorry, please forgive me." Tori smiled and kissed Jade's nose. When Tori pulled back, her eyes were full of happiness.

"Jade it's ok… I didn't tell you because I didn't know for sure. I didn't want to tell you and it actually not happen. I'm sorry for that as well." Jade smiled and nodded as Tori put her down. Jade grabbed Tori's hand and held it in her own. Tori looked at the new members and smiled.

"Hello Zylen, Maddison. Hey sis." They smiled and nodded. Tori looked at the pack and grinned.

"Let's go to the hideout. I think we all need to chill out." Everyone laughed and agreed as they all walked back. Once they got there, they sat down in different places. Tori was on the floor with Jade beside her, Andre had Hope on his lap while they sat in a recliner. Rocky and Daniel sat side by side in front of Tori and Jade on the floor as well, Felix was in a similar position with Curtis on his lap as they sat on the couch. Zylen sat on the bean bag chair. Demi and Payton stood by the door, while Maxx and River cuddled on the couch beside Felix and Curtis. Ali and Maddison were leaning against the wall with Ali curled into Maddison. Tori smiled at everyone as she thought about how the pack had grown.

"So I was thinking we could pay a game or something." Tori raised her eyebrow as she looked at Zylen with a amused smile in her face. Everyone looked at the boy as well.

"Like what Zy?" Ali asked from her position against the wall. Zylen shrugged and looked around. Everyone started thinking about what to do. River perked up as she smiled.

"How about Capture the Flag?" Tori grinned and nodded as everyone else laughed. Soon everyone was outside and about to pick teams. Tori stood in the middle with a bag and two different flags.

"So since Jade can't play we have even teams. When you pull out a flag your mate is on the other team. Now let's pick!" She smiled and walked over to Andre and they both picked.

"Ok Hope you're on the Red Team and I'm on Red." She walked over to Zylen and Rocky. Rocky picked Red while Zylen picked Blue.

"Daniel you're on Blue Team." Daniel walked over to where Zylen and Andre were. She walked over to Felix and Ali. Felix picked Blue and Ali picked Red.

"Madison you're with the Blue Team and Curtis you're on my team." Ali and Curtis walked over to where the Red Team stood while Felix and Maddison walked to the Blue Team. Tori then walked over to Demi and Maxx. Maxx picked Red and Demi got Blue.

"Ok Payton is on the Red Team and River you are on the Blue Team. Ok here are the Teams." She pointed to Andre, Zylen, Daniel, Felix, Maddison River and Demi.

"You are the Blue Team." She then pointed to Hope, Rocky, Ali, Curtis, Maxx, Payton and herself.

"We are on the Red Team. Your Team has 3 minutes to hide the flag. One person can guard the flag t they have to be at least 10 feet away from it. If you are caught then drop the flag and go to the Jail box. One of your own team members has to tag you out. First team with the flag across the line wins. Everyone understand? Good let's play!"


	8. Authors note on Eighth page!

_**I know I haven't updated in a long time. I have been busy with other things so I haven't even thought of this story until today. This isn't a chapter and sadly, I'm not doing this story on anymore.**_

_**I found a way better app to write, change and update this story on. It's called Wattpad. I love that sight. If you would like to keep reading my story then look up TheAfterOfNevermore. That's my name. I also have a few other things on there so feel free to read them. I apologize for not updating the story since January. I might change things with the story, I know I will definitely fix the short chapter, chapter 2, I believe.**_

_**Anyway, if you want to read the story, I'll have it on Wattpad. Again, I am sorry for not continuing there story on there, I actually don't like how I did some of it and this will be a new start. Many things will be changed but I'm also keeping things. I appreciate all the reviews, good and bad. I appreciate my followers from that story and I hope you will read this story, and my others, on the other app.**_

_**Thank you very much! :{)**_

_**-WolfyVannah or TheAfterOfNevermore.**_


End file.
